


Monkey Island prompt stories

by laridian



Category: Monkey Island
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laridian/pseuds/laridian
Summary: Short stories and drabbles based on writing prompts from Tumblr, Pillowfort and elsewhere. This will be updated as I write them. I'm the-laridian on Tumblr and Laridian on Pillowfort.
Relationships: Elaine Marley/Guybrush Threepwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Anger #15, Murray and Guybrush

**Author's Note:**

> Anger #15 prompt from [ requested by ](https://drink-it-write-it.tumblr.com/post/190113221742/%EF%BD%85%EF%BD%8D%EF%BD%8F%EF%BD%94%EF%BD%89%EF%BD%8F%EF%BD%8E%EF%BD%81%EF%BD%8C-%EF%BD%90%EF%BD%92%EF%BD%8F%EF%BD%8D%EF%BD%90%EF%BD%94%EF%BD%93)[michellespensctratchz](https://michellespensctratchz.tumblr.com/).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anger #15 Murray the Demonic Skull and Guybrush Threepwood, Monkey Island 3 (Curse of Monkey Island)

" - and then you will taste my wrath, mortal!"

"Uh huh." Guybrush continued looking over the old crypt, looking for a weak spot, hidden passage, anything. He'd already investigated the gate, but it was locked up tight and in better shape than most of the buildings people still lived in. That didn't help much, since he was currently on the wrong side of the gate and trapped in the crypt. "Murray, do you think you could - "

"Bring down the flames of Hell upon you! You will beg for that simple mercy to perish quickly, unless you do as I say!"

"And that was what, again?" Guybrush had tuned out most of Murray's monologue.

"To release me from this crypt, to boldly carry me forth, so we may slay all who stand before us, bathing the land in the blood of innocents, as we bring the forces of Ultimate Darkness to these waters! Do I make myself clear? Weren't you listening?” Murray ranted.

Guybrush paused and turned to face Murray. "...You realize I'm already trying to find a way out of here, right?"

"Excellent! Mwahahahaha!" Murray's teeth clacked together as he laughed. "I'm so glad you've come to your senses! The forces of Evil have so much to offer you!"

"Uh huh." Murray wasn't going to be much help right now. Guybrush returned to the search.


	2. Bliss #17, Guybrush and Elaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bliss #17 prompt from [ requested by ](https://drink-it-write-it.tumblr.com/post/190113221742/%EF%BD%85%EF%BD%8D%EF%BD%8F%EF%BD%94%EF%BD%89%EF%BD%8F%EF%BD%8E%EF%BD%81%EF%BD%8C-%EF%BD%90%EF%BD%92%EF%BD%8F%EF%BD%8D%EF%BD%90%EF%BD%94%EF%BD%93)[michellespensctratchz](https://michellespensctratchz.tumblr.com/).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's obvious something happens between the end of MI1, when Elaine seems sort of fond of him, and MI2, when Elaine says she left without a forwarding address or telling him where she was going, because she couldn't put up with him any more.

“I feel like I’m in the clouds when I’m with you.”

"Oh, Guybrush..." He could say the sweetest things sometimes. Elaine smiled at him.

"No, really! You're amazing. You're beautiful. You're my plunder-bunny." He reached for another chicken leg and took a bite. "And you're the governor! You've got everything!" with his mouth full.

Her smile faded a little. "You're getting crumbs on the chaise."

"I could chase after you all day, Elaine." Guybrush sat up. "Not that I have to." He winked.

"Speaking of have to," she said, "I have to return to Melee Island."

"Okay. Whenever you say the word. I can't wait to see everyone's faces when they see us together."

"Right, but I have work to do there, Guybrush."

"Sure, sure, I know." He put the now-bare chicken-leg bone back on the serving tray. "You'll sign letters of marque or - hey!" His face lit up. "You can sign one for me now!"

"What?"

"So I can become a privateer!"

"We're not actually at war with anyone right now," Elaine said carefully. "Look, Guybrush, when we get to Melee, there's work you'll have to do too."

"Of course, Elaine, my most beautiful, amazing, fantastic governor." He kissed her hand. and beamed at her.

Dammit, when he smiled, her heart really thought it might melt. He was just so... "Mister Threepwood, you flatter me," she said, and he kissed her hand again, but kept his gaze on hers.


	3. Terror #4, Voodoo Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terror #4 prompt from [ requested by ](https://drink-it-write-it.tumblr.com/post/190113221742/%EF%BD%85%EF%BD%8D%EF%BD%8F%EF%BD%94%EF%BD%89%EF%BD%8F%EF%BD%8E%EF%BD%81%EF%BD%8C-%EF%BD%90%EF%BD%92%EF%BD%8F%EF%BD%8D%EF%BD%90%EF%BD%94%EF%BD%93)[michellespensctratchz](https://michellespensctratchz.tumblr.com/).

An important part of the "voodoo experience" was proper ambiance. The Voodoo Lady knew this. It was important to have all the right knickknacks and shrunken heads and strange small bottles; people expected that.

But what was also important was that they understand this was not simple parlor tricks or fortune-telling. Sometimes a customer might forget. Sometimes they needed to be reminded.

"You are cursed," she informed the customer before her. "You are cursed for your crimes."

"What crimes are these, exactly?"

"You know what of I speak." She stretched out her arms to either side, and gathered the darkness into the room.

The woman looked around her. "Is - is it getting darker in here?"

"It is," the Voodoo Lady intoned. "You must make amends."

"But I haven't done anything!" the woman protested. She recoiled from a tendril of darkness. "What's that! What are those!"

“What’s in the shadows, you mean?” the Voodoo Lady said. "The Powers of Darkness are always looking for new souls. They are hungry."

"I don't want them to eat me!" the woman said. "Please, what do I need to do! How am I supposed to make amends for something I don't even know I did wrong?"

The shadows retreated. "I'm glad you asked," the Voodoo Lady said. "I'm holding a course on how to purify yourself and your home, in three easy lessons..."


	4. Terror #16, Stan the Salesman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terror #16 prompt from [ requested by ](https://drink-it-write-it.tumblr.com/post/190113221742/%EF%BD%85%EF%BD%8D%EF%BD%8F%EF%BD%94%EF%BD%89%EF%BD%8F%EF%BD%8E%EF%BD%81%EF%BD%8C-%EF%BD%90%EF%BD%92%EF%BD%8F%EF%BD%8D%EF%BD%90%EF%BD%94%EF%BD%93)[michellespensctratchz](https://michellespensctratchz.tumblr.com/).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terror #16. Stan, Monkey Island, Monkey Island 2 ("Guybrush is a protagonist, not a hero"), when Stan is demonstrating a coffin

" - and you can see there's plenty of room," Stan said, speaking louder than his usual brassy volume, to be heard through the coffin lid. "Even for someone of my height! Why, you'd be just fine! I - "

Something struck the coffin lid, hard.

"What was that?" Stan listened hard. No answer from that scruffy young customer. "Hello?"

Another strike - was that a hammer? Stan pushed on the lid. It resisted his efforts, and wouldn't open. The hammering increased, and Stan pushed and struggled to get the lid open.

"Hey!" Gotta keep up the bravado, can't let 'em know you've started sweating in fear of being trapped alive in a coffin. "Hey, who's there? What's happening? Seems like," he laughed nervously, "the lid's a little stuck! That's our good Caribbean humidity for you!"

He paused, listening. No sound.

"Is anyone there?" Stan called, with less bravado than before. "Anyone?" He couldn't get much leverage for his arms or legs in the coffin, but he tried anyway, pushing, trying to open it. Nothing worked. He tried to calm his breathing. Surely someone would come by eventually. Surely they'd hear him and let him out. His breathing was the only sound he could hear.


End file.
